The Wolf Among Us
The Wolf Among Us is a new video game in development by Telltale Games. It is designed to be a prequel to the Fables series, detailing how many of the fables escaped their world to join ours. The main character of the story is Bigby, who is sheriff of Fabletown. During this time period Ichabod Crane is deputy mayor; Snow White, who is Crane's secretary, is still a bit naive at this point. The story follows Bigby as he investigates a murder, allowing him to interact with many of the well-known fables from the series. Each decision the player makes as Bigby has consequence. He already has a tenuous relationship with Snow White, and the story fleshes that out. If he chooses to assist (or not) one person, it may also have an effect on how another person might react to him. Gameplay The story is told via a series of artistic cinematics, drawn in such a way that the player feels as if they've stepped into the series. At certain times the player has direct control of Bigby's actions, such as when he is inspecting, picking up, or interacting with things. ;Interaction controls *W,A,S,D: move character *T: Show selectables *SHIFT: run *Left+click: select action *Mouse scroll: cycle through inventory/select action *Mouse: move reticle Things Bigby can interact with are generally shown with a white circle around them. Once hovered over, the circle reveals what actions can be taken. ;Fight controls *W: jump *A: dodge left *S: duck *D: dodge right *Q: special action (such as lifting, breaking free, etc. - hit multiple times to fill meter) *Left+click: interact with target Sometimes Bigby will enter a fight sequence. During this time the above moves will be prompted. If Bigby isn't fast enough when a chair is thrown at him (the screen will show "S"), then he will be hit with it. Bigby can lose fights, and if this happens, the player will be forced to continue from the last save point. ;Choices The player will be presented with a series of choices fairly frequently when interacting with other characters. Some of these choices can seem ambiguous, but others range from being a nice, peace-seeking sheriff to a foul-mouthed hardcase. Some of these choices characters will "remember" (indicated in the top left of the screen) and they will then influence how the story progresses. Certain choices can later be viewed in the Player Choices section under Extras. Episodes Episode 1: "Faith" Many fairy tale creatures have moved into an area of Manhattan known as "Fabletown". The sheriff, Bigby Wolf, once the infamous "Big Bad Wolf," becomes swept into a case involving the gruesome murder of a Fable. With this death in Fabletown, along with his history of violence and brutality, Bigby finds his role as protector and sheriff threatened. Episode 2: "Smoke and Mirrors" Coming Soon Episode 3: "A Crooked Mile" Coming Soon Episode 4: "In Sheep's Clothing" Coming Soon Episode 5: "Cry Wolf" Coming Soon Extras *Book of Fables *Player Choices *Achievements Media Images WolfAmongUs.jpg WolfAmongUs1.jpg WolfAmongUs2.jpg WolfAmongUs3.jpg WolfAmongUs4.jpg Videos Your First Look at Telltales New Game|First look The Wolf Among Us - Season Premiere Teaser Trailer|Teaser The Wolf Among Us - Launch Trailer|Launch Trailer The Wolf Among Us - Accolades Trailer - Coming to iOS & PlayStation Vita|Accolades Trailer For walkthrough videos, please visit the Walkthrough section. References External links *Official game site *Facebook page *Digital Trends announcement *Game Informer announcement Category:Video Games